The Mistress
The Mistress is the owner and proprietor of Ultraprison, an all female prison opposite of Superjail. She claims it to be "the best prison known to man". Personality Mistress is shown at first to be bossy, no-nonsense, and harsh, in contrast to the Warden's childish and hyper personality. She claims that she doesn't bother to dream, and that there's no time for it. She thinks of herself as the best, and aims to prove her dominance. While attempting to appear composed and colder on the surface, the Mistress can display some more intense emotions when she is angered or laughing maniacally. In her repressed sexual side brought out by the Spanish fly, she is flirty and manages to overpower the Warden. Her insecure side is revealed in season 3, after she briefly becomes the girlfriend of Lord Stingray and it's revealed that she desires a strong man. With the help of Alice, she realizes that she doesn't need anyone else or anything more than her Ultraprison. She was then shown to be peaceful and take on a more "hippie"-style persona, expressing her gratitude towards Alice through song. Character History The Mistress' past is a mystery. All that is known is that she considers her Ultraprison to be the "best prison known to man". After one of the ships for Ultraprison crash-landed at Superjail, she became involved in a bet with The Warden after an argument about their inmates. While she was sure she'd win it, the Twins' manipulation of the inmate ball resulted in her losing and returning to her prison in disgrace, as she vowed to make "changes" to it. When she discovered the Warden was absent from Superjail at the end of the second season, she took it over and was revealed to have converted it into a co-ed Ultrajail. Her rule however, proved to be temporary in the end, and she departed once more (after having her needs sexually fulfilled by Alice). Appearance The Mistress has short black hair, and wears a pink cloche hat with a flower on it. She is never seen without her pink spectacles. Her usual outfit consists of a bright yellow top with flared shoulders, a green tie, pink suspenders and shorts, a belt with a pink triangle, and a pair of tall pink boots with yellow tops. She carries a riding crop as a counterpart to Warden's cane. Depending on the artistic depiction, Mistress' top will sometimes instead have short sleeves that extend past the shoulders (as with her design on the DVD, see "Trivia"). Mistress' hair can also vary in length, as shown in both Ladies' Night and Stingstress when it suddenly becomes longer when she's in fancy clothing or in bed. After becoming more about peace and love, she keeps her hair long and her outfit changes to a white dress. Relation to Other Characters *The Warden - She dislikes him and thinks of him as an "Overgrown man-child". After she is bitten by a Spanish fly its influences cause her to have sex with the Warden. The next morning, she is furious with herself, she and her staff leave angrily, excluding Charise who ended up crying after being separated from Jared. In the episode "Vacation" she declines his plea for help, and in the end overtakes his Superjail. However she leaves after a fling with Alice. *Charise - The accountant of Ultraprison. Unlike the Warden, she has some respect for but it is obvious that she instills her authority on her by ordering around to things like her pedicure. *Alice - She and Alice never had much interaction up until "Stingstress". She assists with Cherice and Jared's plans for the Warden to seduce the sex-starved Mistress. When the Warden fails, Alice blows out the lights and kicks him out. Pretending to be the Warden, seduces and has sex with the Mistress. Not knowing of her former sexual past, the Mistress believes that she had sex with a woman. When she's in awe of what happened, Alice comments "Sometimes it takes a woman to do a man's job". It inspires the Mistress to become something of a hippy and sings to Alice. To which Alice comments "I forgot how needy they(meaning women) can be", *Bruce - Her corrections officer (and the opposite of Superjail's Alice). *Nova - Her version of Jailbot. *Lord Stingray - She takes a liking to him, instantly due to his apparent high status as a "Captain". He quickly charms her, appearing gentlemen-like to her. After taking over Superjail, she enters a relationship with him and both run the jail together. It appears happy at first, but they have a volatile relationship. Since both are dominating personalities, he gets annoyed easily by her. Stingray also verbally demeans her capabilities as a warden of the jail. She eventually kicks him out of her bedroom, after he hurts her feelings and then asks for money. The male inmates consider Stingray to be her "lapdog" in the relationship and believe she has more power over him. Trivia *An alternate, earlier version of the Mistress' design can be seen on the back of the season 1 DVD. She lacks her tie and belt, and has short sleeves to her top instead of the flared shoulders.